


Deseos de fin de año

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blow Jobs, Christmas Vacation, Crush at First Sight, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, Holidays, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Not What It Looks Like, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Relationship, Selfcest, Sexual Fantasy, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Wishes, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor Nikiforov acaba de cumplir 30 años y se ve envuelto en una crisis de edad. Por esa razón huye a Moscú, buscando tomarse unas vacaciones fugaces e intentar reencontrarse consigo mismo.---Prompt:Selfcest.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 3





	Deseos de fin de año

**Author's Note:**

> [AU] Selfcest (Adult!Victor x Teen!Victor)

Me llamo Victor Nikiforov y desafortunadamente acabo de cumplir 30 años de edad. El día de mi cumpleaños apagué el celular y huí de mi natal San Petersburgo para dirigirme a Moscú y perderme de todo el mundo. Con eso quise evitar las visitas, las llamadas y los mensajes de felicitaciones por mi natalicio, o peor aún, las bromas de mis amigos y colegas por haber cumplido tres décadas de vida.

Los últimos años empecé a sentirme algo susceptible respecto a mi edad justamente porque mis amigos me empezaban a fastidiar con el tema. Me decían que estaba poniéndome viejo, que empezaba a perder cabello o que ya no era tan atractivo como lo era en mis años de mozuelo y aunque al principio no les hacía caso, con el tiempo empezó a influir sobre mi autoestima.

La cosa empeoró cuando niños y adolescentes empezaron a referirse a mí como _"señor"_ o me trataban con demasiada formalidad; también cuando mi familia insistía con que ya iba siendo hora de que me case y forme un hogar, ya que esas cuestiones ni siquiera estaban en mis planes a corto plazo.

Llevaba varios años sin mantener una relación formal de pareja y a decir verdad, así me sentía bien. No quería atarme a nadie, simplemente deseaba vivir a mis anchas y disfrutar como siempre, aunque cada vez los demás se empeñaban en decirme que ya no tenía edad para pensar de esa manera. Estaba harto de todo eso, así que me fui para no seguir soportando esa sarta de tonterías.

Una vez instalado en Moscú, salí a recorrer la zona céntrica. Estaba por llegar el año nuevo y había muchísimo movimiento en la ciudad, increíblemente no me sentía aturdido con todo eso. Compré un café y me puse a pasear por ahí hasta que en medio de todo el gentío, una persona llamó mi atención. Me acerqué para poder apreciar mejor a semejante belleza andante; descubrí se trataba un joven rubio de cabellos largos y atrapantes ojos verdes.

El hermoso chico se hallaba rodeado de gente que lo escuchaba atentamente, en su mayoría eran extranjeros. El muchacho estaba haciendo de improvisado guía de turismo, explicándoles sobre lugares históricos, monumentos y cosas notables de la zona.

La última parada fue el Teatro Bolshói, donde el chico cobró a los turistas por el recorrido hasta que se acercó a mí, ya que me metí en medio de la gente que él guiaba. Pensó que seguramente era parte de esa gente pero se dio cuenta que era tan ruso con él porque no dudó un segundo en hablarme en nuestro idioma.

—¿Y bien? -pronunció quedando expectante al pago, después de todo ya estaba ahí y era lo justo-

—Ah, sí, enseguida.

Al sacar mi billetera noté que solo tenía dinero en efectivo de alta denominación ya que antes había pasado por un cajero automático. No me quedó más remedio que pasarle un billete de 5000 rublos, por lo que se me quedó viendo cierta sorpresa y haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Son 500 rublos y no tengo cambio, ¿no tendrás un billete más pequeño?

—En realidad, no. Pero si tienes tiempo, podría ir a comprar algo para tener cambio y pagarte -sugerí-

—Está bien -no tuvo más opción que aceptar mi proposición- Tendremos que cruzar la plaza hacia allá.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Por cierto, soy Victor.

—Yuri -replicó él-

Cruzamos la calle y pasando por la plaza que mencionó, una fuente de agua llamó mi atención y Yuri, quien al parecer venía viéndome con atención, se dio cuenta de ello.

—Es la fuente Petrovsky -comentó de repente- Quizás la más famosa de Moscú y la única construida antes de la Revolución de 1917 que permanece en su lugar original.

—¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía.

—Debería cobrarte por el dato extra fuera del tour pero como soy una buena persona, no lo haré. Ven aquí.

Me encaminó hacia la fuente en cuestión.

—Se ve que no eres de por aquí, así que haz lo que dicta la tradición de la época. Arroja una moneda y pide un deseo de fin de año.

—Mmm bueno, lo haría si tuviera una moneda -me encogí los hombros para luego hurgar vanamente en los bolsillos de mi saco-

—¡Qué remedio! -el chico suspiró y buscó una moneda en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans- Ten.

—Gracias, Yuri -tomé la moneda y le enseñé una sonrisa amable, pude notar que con ese gesto se sonrojó un poco- ¿Me pregunto qué podría pedir?

—Lo que sea. Dicen que por ser fin de año se pueden cumplir hasta los deseos más imposibles o descabellados, así que pide bien.

—De acuerdo.

Tras pensarlo un rato, lancé la moneda y al verla caer al agua sonreí con picardía, negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Bien. Algo me dice que tu deseo se hará realidad justo esta noche.

Él parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, su sonrisa ladina me hizo creer que lo estaba dando por hecho.

—Yuri, si mi deseo se cumple, soy capaz de volver y barrer toda Moscú solo para buscarte y casarme contigo por haberme dicho sobre esta fuente.

Ahora sí, pude ver como el chico se sonrojaba por completo ante mis palabras, incluso más que hace rato y la verdad, me pareció de lo más adorable.

—¡Tch, idiota! -murmuró- Bueno, sigamos nuestro camino.

Al final, con el pretexto de conseguir cambio, decidí invitar a Yuri a un café. Así fue que nos quedamos platicando juntos un buen rato. Debo admitir que me resultó muy agradable su compañía y la pasé realmente bien con él; claro que no le mencioné los motivos por los que me escapé a Moscú, de seguro le iban a resultar ridículos. Al final intercambiamos números de teléfono y nos despedimos.

\---

Cuando estuve de regreso a mi hotel, preparé la tina, necesitaba un relajante baño con sales y espuma. Mientras me encontraba allí, no hacía más que pensar en cuan contento estaba por haber conocido a Yuri y pasado una tarde tan agradable, incluso tenía ganas de llamarlo para verlo de nuevo al otro día. Me decía a mí mismo que quizás el viaje a Moscú estaba valiendo la pena.

Afuera estaba nevando bastante y la noche se tornaba terriblemente fría. Por fortuna, en mi habitación la temperatura era sumamente agradable y el baño me estaba resultando delicioso, lo único que estaba deseando para hacer de esa una velada perfecta, era tener allí la compañía de cierto rubio que seguía rondando en mis pensamientos.

Cuando terminé con mi baño, tomé una toalla y me sequé antes de ir a la habitación. La calefacción estaba de maravilla y el ambiente en sí era muy acogedor, iba a tener un muy buen sueño esa noche. Por fin, después de tanto iba a dormir bien.

Vestí un bóxer negro y apagué la luz principal del dormitorio, por lo que solo quedaron encendidos los veladores al lado de la cama. Me senté en ella un momento y me vi tentado a encender el celular y escribirle a Yuri, cuando me pegué el susto de mi vida al sentir unas manos tocándome la espalda con suavidad.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -espantado, arrojé el celular al piso y volteé a ver creyendo que alguien se había metido a la habitación sin que me diera cuenta-

Lo que mis ojos me enseñaban era sencillamente impresionante e increíble. Pensé que me volví loco o que estaba drogado, si se me ocurría llamar a la recepción del hotel me iban a tratar de demente, a llamar a la policía, a los anti-narcóticos o sino a mandarme a la calle en medio de una inminente tormenta de nieve.

Lo observé con total desconcierto y no conseguí reaccionar, mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo y mi estado de conmoción me superó. Todo carecía totalmente de sentido y lógica. Estaba viéndome a mí mismo recostado en esa misma cama. Porque sí, estaba seguro que era yo, Victor Nikiforov, pero llevaba el cabello largo y lucía un cuerpo bastante delgado, sin la musculatura actual. En otras palabras, estaba frente a mí yo adolescente de 16 años de edad y me miraba de forma altanera y con una sonrisa cínica.

¿Así que esto es lo que sienten las demás personas cuando las miro de ese modo? ¡Vaya! No es tan agradable estar del otro lado después de todo.

—¿Qué es esto? -pregunté cuando por fin pude reaccionar aunque seguía demasiado confundido- ¿Acaso eres un fantasma o qué?

_—Si eso quieres creer._

—No sé si estoy hablando solo o conmigo mismo, ¡¡¡no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando!!!

_—¿Entonces así me veré a tu edad? ¡Vaya! Nada mal. Sigo siendo hermoso y atractivo a los 30 años._

—¿Eso crees? Pues a mí me encantaría volver a tener tu edad, me gustaría volver a ser el Victor que eres tú.

_—Claro, porque así podrás tener más chances de conquistar a ese chico que viste hoy._

—Quizás tengas razón pero también quisiera volver a ser joven otra vez.

_—Eso tiene que ver con tu deseo de la tarde. Por eso estoy aquí._

—¿Sabes lo que pedí como deseo?

_—¿Qué no lo ves? Soy tú, al final de cuentas._

—¿Eres la voz de mi conciencia o algo por el estilo?

_—Pediste volver a ser joven. ¿Quieres que repita textualmente lo que pediste?_

—¡¡¡Noooo!!! Solo vete, por favor. Me provoca mucha impresión verme a mí mismo como era hace varios años y saber que no volveré a ser así.

Cuando joven era quizás mucho más descarado que ahora, recuerdo irritaba mucho a la gente con esa actitud un tanto soberbia y egocéntrica, creyéndome el centro del universo, prevaleciéndome de mi atractivo. Me sabía a mí mismo completamente insoportable en ocasiones, ya ahora me tocaba verlo y experimentarlo en carne propia.

Lo vi retirando la sábana que lo cubría y noté que estaba completamente desnudo. Me sorprendió verlo y me resultaba muy hermoso, ¿me veía de esa manera a los 16 años? ¡Wow! Estaba impresionado y tenerlo ahí era mejor que verme en un espejo. Luego de un rato, se puso de pie frente a mí y me sonrió. 

_¿Por qué me veía así tan perversamente? ¿Este era mi encanto y mi potencial sensual de joven? ¿A esto se refieren todos los fastidiosos que me dicen que ya no soy el de antes?_

Estaba tan enfrascado en esos cuestionamientos que no me dí cuenta que estaba ya demasiado cerca, recordaba a que esa edad medía como 1,70 m. de estatura, diez centímetros menos que ahora. Le devolví la mirada y solo podía preguntarme una cosa, ¿en verdad mis ojos eran así de hermosos? Hasta ahora jamás les había prestado tanta atención.

Tragué saliva, mi propia cercanía en versión adolescente me estaba poniendo por demás intranquilo. 

¿Acaso me estaba sintiendo intimidado por mí mismo? ¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¿Por qué parecía que estaba cayendo por él? ¿O debería decir por mí mismo?

Toda la distancia entre ambos fue quebrada, él empezó a besar mi pecho desnudo con lentitud. Quedó pasmado con lo que pasaba pero de todos modos, me resultaba agradable y excitante, sentía como toda la piel de mi cuerpo se erizaba ante el contacto de sus labios.

_¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Era real? No tenía la menor idea pero ciertamente me estaba gustando demasiado. Ahora sentía sus labios en mi hombro derecho y los iba deslizando hacia mi cuello._

—Aaahhh...para... -pedí gimoteando-

_—Pero si tú lo querías -susurró- Así lo deseaste, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?_

—¿Pero qué...--?

_—Solo me iré cuando haya terminado con esto._

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, me empujó a la cama para luego abalanzarse sobre mí y apoderarse de mis labios mientras trataba de inmovilizar mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

¿En serio él era tan ingenuo que creía que iba a tener la fuerza necesaria para dominarme? Me lo podía sacar de encima de un empujón pero no, no lo quería a hacer. Me estaba emocionando demasiado a medida que el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío estaba provocándome una erección.

Él se había dado cuenta de eso y dejó de besarme casi de inmediato. Era evidente que sabía exactamente todo lo que yo pensaba, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que deseaba. Como me lo dijo antes, él era yo al fin de cuentas.

No logré resistirlo más, le tomé del rostro y fui yo quien lo besó de nuevo de un modo pasional y hambriento. En eso, pude sentir sus manos bajándome el bóxer hasta quitármelo, me dejó desnudo como él hasta que sin dudarlo un solo instante tomó mi pene en una de sus manos, arrancándome con eso un gemido obsceno.

Lo vi sonreír mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba abajo con prisa, podía sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba mi miembro y como palpitaba al verse presionado entre sus dedos. Él miraba con atención lo que hacía, parecía divertirse mientras yo sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar ante las sensaciones placenteras que me provocaba.

Comencé a expulsar pre-semen y a humedecerle esa mano que no cesaba de mover hasta que se detuvo y se acomodó entre mis piernas. Volvió a tomar mi pene con firmeza para lamerlo y hacerme gemir aún más, paseaba la punta de su lengua en mi glande una y otra vez, delineaba las venas que sobresalían del tronco, bajaba hasta mis testículos y los succionaba.

¡Mierda! ¿Así de bueno era dando sexo oral? Debía serlo, después de todo, ninguno de los amante que tuve antes jamás se quejó de mis habilidades.

—Ahhh...comételo... -susurré mientras me relamía y mordía los labios, me hallaba tan ansioso que quería follarle la boca hasta venirme-

Él no dudó en obedecer, se lo engulló por completo, introduciéndolo en su cavidad y manteniéndolo allí un buen rato. Podía sentir lo caliente y placentero de ese húmedo espacio, la sensación era maravillosa que casi me hacía temblar.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! -gemí más alto cuando comencé a sentir sus succiones-

¡Dios! En verdad era increíble, lo hacía tan bien y se sentía condenadamente genial. No pude contenerme, lo tomé de su largo cabello con fuerza para controlar sus movimientos y sin piedad alguna, me hundí por completo en él, fuerte y duro, tanto como pude. No me importó verlo casi ahogarse o que empezara a tener arcadas, me mantuve allí un rato. Ahora yo tenía el control, sonreí hasta que le permití aliviarse un poco, pero solo un poco porque a los escasos segundos, volví a moverme entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Me lo estaba follando de esa manera compasión alguna, podía sentir como la punta de mi miembro llegaba a su garganta. El acuoso sonido de los fluidos se entremezclaban con mis quejidos, era algo tan depravado como placentero; lo mantuve así hasta que sentí que iba a venirme y así que lo liberé.

—Ya sabes que hacer -le dije, él sabía muy bien lo que pensaba y lo que quería-

 _—Claro_ -guiñó el ojo, era evidente que estaba de acuerdo y dispuesto a complacer mi deseo-

Se colocó en la cama boca abajo, dejando su pecho pegado al colchón y elevando su cadera, en tanto con sus manos separó sus glúteos dejándome visualizar su estrecho y rosado orificio. Recordé a que a esa edad yo todavía era virgen.

¿Quería decir entonces que me estaría desvirgando a mí mismo? ¿Tener sexo conmigo mismo contaba como masturbación?

Sonreí ante semejante ocurrencia, pero quería experimentar algo que ciertamente le resultaría doloroso, quería entrar en él en seco, sin previa dilatación. Sabía que sería complicado pero no imposible.

—Es algo que solo puedo hacer conmigo mismo. Hacerlo así con alguien más sería desconsiderado, ¿no lo crees?

_—Al menos usa un poco de saliva, ¿no?_

—Mmm...de acuerdo. No grites mucho, recuerda que al lado hay otros huéspedes en las habitaciones de al lado.

Él me devolvió una sonrisa que me indicaba que lo hiciera ya mismo. Seguí su indicación, dejé caer un poco de mi saliva sobre ese íntimo lugar y tras ubicar mi pene allí adecuadamente, comencé a penetrarlo tomándolo con fuerza de la cadera y dejando las huellas de mis dedos impregnadas en su piel.

Como no estaba bien lubricado, se me tornó dificultoso hacerlo, así que no me quedó más que recurrir a algo de fuerza, arremetí con cierta violencia hasta que conseguí poco a poco hundirme en su interior por completo.

 _—¡Aaahhh...ahhhh...ngh!_ -lo escuchaba gimotear mientras sus manos se ceñían a las sábanas y sus piernas temblaban pero no quería que me detuviera por nada del mundo- _¡Muévete!_

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, parecía desesperado y se notaba que le dolía pero aún así estaba ansioso por sentirme más en él, asentí para posteriormente moverme y embestirlo a ritmo normal en principio.

Lo sentía apretado, contrayéndose y presionando mi miembro. Iba en vaivén, lo tomaba con fuerza en tanto entraba y salía de su interior para luego entrar de nuevo con más ímpetu golpeando mi piel con la suya, gimiendo como un verdadero condenado, haciendo que todo eso resonara en el recinto.

Ambos estábamos casi temblando a causa de los espasmos de placer, gemíamos casi al unísono hasta que en el momento que lo penetré más con más fuerza y alcancé aquel punto que lo hice correrse con todo, sin necesidad alguna de estimularse; poco después, lo hice yo en él, llenándolo por completo.

Rato después, caí rendido sobre su espalda, respirando agitado y sintiendo como los fluidos se escapaban de su cuerpo, aún teniendo mi pene adentro. Sonreí y separé un poco su cabello de su rostro, estaba todo transpirado al igual que yo. Me observó sonriente y un tanto sonrojado y yo me acerqué a besarlo. Había sido maravilloso, único y descomunal.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido.

\---

Al otro día como lo planeé, invité a Yuri a almorzar y él pudo notar que me hallaba particular contento y sonriente.

—Victor, ¿sucedió algo en la noche por eso estás tan feliz? -preguntó Yuri viéndome con cierta curiosidad-

—Mmm...tuve un sueño muy hermoso -respondí mientras me ruborizaba un poco, no me atrevía a decirle que fue algo mucho más que un simple sueño-

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Quizás luego cuando terminemos de almorzar. Por cierto, quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Claro, ¿dime?

—Vamos a la fuente Petrovsky, quiero pedir otro deseo.

—De acuerdo, vamos -sonrió aceptando complaciente mi propuesta- Yo también pediré un deseo esta vez.

**FIN**


End file.
